


the night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, M/M, Red White and Royal Blue AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you.|| Royalty AU ||
Relationships: Andrej Martins/Arthur Frahlich (mencionado), Benjamin Perez/Otávio Leitner
Kudos: 1





	the night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [watch myself, watch myself watching you, you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436594) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 

> Mais um AU dedicado ao meu amor, inspirado por ele mesmo e sua escrita linda 💙💛 Estrelando: Otávio Leitner como Príncipe-herdeiro de Mônaco e Benjamin Perez como primeiro-filho espanhol :'')  
Preciso dizer que estou muito soft????  
Te amo, Arthur 💙💛  

> 
> [Título: trecho de "Long Live", por Taylor Swift]

Aquele era, de longe, o pior jantar de recepção ao qual já tinha comparecido, e o jovem herdeiro encarava sua taça de vinho com o olhar perdido. Todo casamento real era terrivelmente entediante para Otávio, e ficava muito pior quando a monarquia britânica estava envolvida. O protocolo era simplesmente insuportável, e o jovem príncipe de Mônaco não conseguia fugir daqueles compromissos, por mais que tentasse. Já não conseguia manter o sorriso agradável após horas de cerimônia e, para piorar, estava sentado entre as primas mais implicantes que tinha, ambas condessas, e não podia sequer pegar o celular para se distrair.

Will havia sido liberado daquele compromisso por estar em época de provas na universidade, e Otávio teve que se controlar para não fechar a cara ao lembrar do melhor amigo falando alegremente sobre como sentia muito ter que ficar para trás e ler dezenas de textos sobre o poeta pelo qual era obcecado no momento. O filho do atual chefe de estado e o príncipe-herdeiro eram amigos desde a infância, e a presença de Will costumava fazer aqueles compromissos reais serem menos tediosos e cansativos para Otávio. O príncipe se sentia abandonado sem o melhor amigo, sozinho - e odiava sentir-se assim. 

Pelo menos após a refeição poderia andar pelos jardins do palácio tranquilamente, encontrar velhos conhecidos e talvez até pessoas de quem genuinamente gostava - Arthur estava por ali, aparentemente tão aborrecido quanto ele próprio, e com o agravante de estar em uma mesa próxima à de seu ex-alguma-coisa, o bailarino filho da primeira ministra polonesa. Aquela história havia se espalhado rapidamente entre os filhos dos chefes de estado, e Otávio havia comentado com Will sobre a polêmica; o jovem poeta porém, ao invés de concordar com o príncipe sobre como o polonês era um rato babaca por ter se aproveitado do pobre francês e sumido, havia se compadecido da situação, e pareceu ficar triste por alguns dias. 

O amigo era sensível e bondoso, e Otávio admirava isso. Will era um bom ouvinte, dava suas opiniões de forma a não ferir ou ser indelicado, e com certeza seria um príncipe muito melhor do que ele próprio; de qualquer forma, nenhum dos dois amigos sentia qualquer vontade de governar e seguir os passos dos pais na política. Ainda assim, era muito mais fácil para o amigo manter o decoro e a diplomacia do que para o herdeiro real, que tinha pouquíssima paciência para hipocrisia e para os comportamentos retrógrados da maioria dos governantes do mundo. A assessoria de imprensa e a equipe de advogados do pai já estava mais do que acostumada a virar noites em claro, habilmente lidando com qualquer “confusão” ou “mal-entendido” que o príncipe-herdeiro pudesse causar - com certeza estavam naquele momento em plantão, alertas, prontos para soltar notas para a imprensa ou negociar termos para que a reputação de Otávio não fosse manchada e estampasse capas de revistas de fofocas.

O ruivo esvaziou a taça de vinho, decidido a se dar uma folga, procurar um banheiro, se “perder” no palácio, checar suas mensagens, talvez ver algum episódio da série adolescente do momento para distrair-se daquele ambiente carregado de velharias e relíquias, históricas e humanas. Levantou-se e saiu sem pedir licença - a delegação de Mônaco já estava mais do que acostumada com ele, e talvez até agradecesse a sua ausência - e suspirou discretamente antes de colocar um sorriso em seu rosto, cumprimentando todos por onde passava, até esbarrar, distraído, em alguém que segurava uma taça de champagne rosé.

“Ah!” exclamou uma voz grave, surpresa. Imediatamente, dois seguranças correram para averiguar a situação. "Não aconteceu nada de mais, está tudo bem, só derrubei um pouco de bebida no casaco, está _ tudo bem _, se acalmem" pediu o rapaz, com um leve sotaque espanhol. 

"Perdão, eu não vi você aí, estava…" começou Otávio, sendo interrompido com um gesto do rapaz. 

"Está tudo bem, sua Alteza. Nenhum dano. Fique tranquilo" assegurou o outro, com um sorriso grande demais para quem teve um traje (lindíssimo) arruinado. 

O príncipe sentia-se confuso e um tanto atordoado - tanto pelo pequeno acidente quanto pelo sorriso (estonteante) do jovem que, ao que tudo indicava, era Benjamin Perez, o filho do primeiro-ministro espanhol. "Eu sinto muito pelo seu traje" desculpou-se Otávio, sinceramente, uma vez que os seguranças e assessores ao seu redor se acalmaram e voltaram para seus assentos. 

"Pare de se desculpar, Alteza. É só tecido. A assistente de imagem do meu pai jamais me deixaria usar ela outra vez, de qualquer jeito. Não é um traje oficial, é só um Armani" foi a resposta, enquanto Benjamin baixava os olhos de forma um pouco tímida, brevemente. "Também está cansado da festa? Você parece precisar de um pouco de ar". 

"Eu… Estava indo dar um passeio. Você… quer me acompanhar?" convidou o ruivo, indicando os jardins. 

"Vai ser um prazer, Alteza" o espanhol se curvou levemente, em sinal de respeito, esperando que o príncipe guiasse o caminho; Otávio franziu o rosto momentaneamente diante daquilo, enquanto dava os primeiros passos em direção ao roseiral. 

"Me chame de Otávio, por favor. Temos quase a mesma idade, é… estranho passear com alguém me chamando de Alteza" pediu, antes que pudesse se conter; Benjamin apenas riu baixo, com uma expressão curiosa. 

"Me chame de Ben, então. Otávio. Príncipe ruivo encantado"

"Ok, Ben. Super modelo da Calvin Klein" Aquilo fez o espanhol gargalhar, e o príncipe riu baixinho, um tanto nervoso. "Acertei? Sabia que conhecia seu rosto de algum lugar". 

"Agora estou ofendido. Eu sou muito mais bonito que o meu sósia modelo da Calvin Klein" protestou o espanhol. 

"Isso é verdade" concordou Otávio, e desviou o olhar para o caminho cuidadosamente planejado a sua frente. 

Benjamin olhou para o príncipe, e sorriu. "Você é muito gentil". 

"Eu realmente não sou. É só a verdade" afirmou o ruivo, arriscando olhar para o outro, que parecia considerar algo. Adentravam uma região dos jardins que, segundo todas as brochuras para turistas, era a favorita da rainha, e as rosas fragrantes os saudavam de todos os lados. 

"Você conhece bem esses jardins?" perguntou o espanhol, após alguns minutos, percebendo que caminhavam em direção ao que parecia ser um banco cercado de arbustos floridos - um dos lugares razoavelmente escondido dos olhos de acompanhantes e seguranças e paparazzi. 

"Um pouco. Faz pouco tempo desde o último casamento real. E antes disso tivemos várias cerimônias por aqui. De certa forma, são meus parentes" comentou Otávio, com um sorriso nervoso. "Você já conhecia?" 

"Um pouco" respondeu Ben. "Visitas diplomáticas. Meu pai gosta que eu o acompanhe. E eu adoro viajar. Esse jardim tem vários segredos…"

"Com certeza. Gerações de príncipes trazendo namoradas pra passear por aqui nos primeiros encontros, bem debaixo do nariz da rainha que fingia não ver para não ter que lidar com nenhuma nova princesa Diana" concordou o ruivo, rindo para si mesmo. A rainha era famosa nos círculos da nobreza por seu ciúme pelos filhos; várias princesas, duquesas e condessas haviam sido rejeitadas ali mesmo, naqueles jardins, a mando da dama. E ainda assim, os netos escolheram desposar plebeias, causando um escândalo na nobreza que beirava o absurdo para o jovem príncipe de Mônaco, que desprezava aquele tipo de tradição fortemente. 

Benjamin olhava para os arbustos floridos ao redor deles, sorrindo distraído, e Otávio começou a temer que estivesse sendo tão enfadonho e cansativo quanto os primos de quem tanto zombava com Will; as palavras do espanhol, no entanto, o fizeram parar, surpreso, no meio do caminho.

"Então... É agora que vou descobrir como é beijar um príncipe?" 

Otávio não podia negar que estava pensando em como a companhia de Benjamin era agradável e como o rapaz o deixava com uma quantidade considerável de borboletas no estômago; que o outro rapaz fosse tão direto, leve e despreocupado, o deixou ainda mais encantado. O príncipe riu, olhando para baixo. "Se você quiser… posso te ajudar com isso sim". 

"Ajudar não… você tem que querer também. Eu prometo que meu beijo é ótimo" afirmou o espanhol, alcançando as mãos de Otávio com as pontas dos dedos. 

"Eu acredito em você" disse o ruivo. Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes sob a iluminação suave sobre a parte do jardim onde estavam, e eram apenas dois jovens adultos; sem títulos, sem responsabilidades. Apenas se admirando, e vendo seus rostos refletidos um no outro. Apenas se aproximando e tocando seus lábios como tantos faziam todos os dias, em todo o planeta. Encontrando algum tipo de consolo e uma forma de aliviar a solidão de suas vidas como cidadãos de um mundo que era pequeno demais para seus sonhos e ambições, limitados por convenções, regras de conduta, futuros que foram traçados em berços e com pó de estrelas. 

Eram apenas os dois, Benjamin e Otávio, dividindo um momento perfeito, talvez perdidos em um roseiral - e não se importando com aquilo nem por um segundo.


End file.
